User talk:TheGRAINGERzone
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Background 1.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Hello Mr. New user ^w^. I'm Rex and i'd just like to inform you of something. I love your character and I noticed in the realationship part of his page that he has realationships with the straw hats. Unfortunatly, the wiki doesn't allow realationships with the straw hats as it risks breaking canon :/. Also the Cerberus devil fruit has been made already. If you want to talk, you can come onto chat. Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 05:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Fufufufu! YOUR OKAMANESS IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway, I wanted to say HI HOW YOU DOIN! I'm Kazekage21 also known as Your Okamaness, Dolf the Scratchmen and others. But to make a long story short, me liked youz Gypsy Pirates! and Kumpa'nia Nicolae Krolowa: Oh please you were drooling all over him? Me: and you weren't? Krolowa: '''My true love is spade or Leo! '''Me: LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway Nice to talk to yah! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 04:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, why don't you come on chat, fellow australian? ^w^ Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 09:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can. I dont mind. Zeheheh. No Problem Dont mention it. Since I cant really do anything with my Crew or anything, you have my full go ahead to do watever you want. Xbox Live Add me amigo I D3V1L J3W Ix Before you ask.... the name was because of a dare xD And it's just too good to remove :D '1NF3RNO ' talk 02:12, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Will do, Hombre!! Dekki Dekki no Mi Hi Granger, The Dekki Dekki no Mi has been given 7 days notice to be altered to bring up to code with our current rules. As playing cards are not an element or force of nature this fruit cannot be considered a Logia and we already have a playing card Paramecia in the Shaffuru Shaffuru no Mi it cannot be changed to that classifcation either (due to our one Df of one kind rule). However the non cannon paper logia still hasn't been reclaimed, as such it is available for use and a viable option for this fruit to be changed into. If this page has not been rectified within 7 days it will be subject to deletion. 23:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) 100th Hello GRAINGER. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Well? Carabe197 (talk) 17:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Shimi Shimi no Mi Yo, CJ here. Do you still have any plans to use Shimi Shimi no Mi? If not would you mind if I used it? - Thanks. Go for it, mate! -tGz Cerberus Fruit I know that yer kinda using it, but I just want the fruit for a while, for my main character's development. I'm plannin' to have the fruit eaten by someone, who'll later die due to natural causes. Then, the fruit will be restored. So can I have your permission? Sir M (talk) 05:06, June 30, 2015 (UTC)Sir M Go for it, mate - tGz